The invention relates to a stacking column for storing storage articles one on top of the other at mutual intervals on twin-armed ratchet levers, which are rotatably mounted on rotary axles arranged approximately horizontally between two wall strips and exhibit, on the one hand, a supporting arm for holding the storage article and, on the other hand, a control arm.
Stacking columns of this type serve, in particular, to receive flat-shaped loading articles, as arise, for example, in the manufacture of automobile parts. However, there are many other fields of application which are intended to be covered by the present invention.
In German Offenlegungsschrift 38 11 310, a stacking column of this type is described, which relates to the stacking of storage articles of approximately the same shape and size at mutual intervals one on top of the other. For this purpose, there are rotatably mounted on the column, one on top of the other on horizontal rotary axles, twin-armed ratchet levers, which in each case exhibit a supporting arm receiving a storage article and a control arm. They can be pivoted out of a rest position, via a stand-by position, into an operating position and back again. When a storage article is mounted, a ratchet lever located in the stand-by position makes its way into its operating position and, at the same time, a ratchet lever arranged above, as a result of the control arm of the ratchet lever reaching the operating position, makes its way out of its rest position into its stand-by position. Furthermore, the ratchet levers which are located in the operating position are herewith locked against one another in this position. These ratchet levers are alternately laterally offset in relation to one another and are arranged such that they slide past one another.
This stacking column has proved excellent for receiving a flat loading article. However, difficulties arise in particular in the case of a loading article which has high protuberances, so that a loading article arranged above can only be arranged at a distance from this high protuberance. This can apply for example to a trunk compartment lid, which, although it exhibits, on the one hand, a flat and even flow, is drawn downwards, on the other hand, by an apron. This apron produces an angled bending, which makes the edge of the trunk compartment lid rise upwards. If a further panel is then arranged directly above it, then this must maintain a considerable distance due to the angled bending. Accordingly, a space which is offered by the stacking columns is under-utilized.